ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cokedragon/These Befallen - Update 1
=These Befallen — Update #1= Got some really great feedback out of the Update #0. While you shouldn't expect more updates like that, addressing flaws of what we all write on BTFF, I wouldn't put it past myself to touch on a bit more at some point before the show drops... whenever that time comes. Anywho, as promised, These Befallen will take the wheel on this update. First up, I'd like to say something important, just so you all know what you'll be getting yourselves into: This series is not all about the Big Bad and killing him to save the day. This show is about a whole lot more. Characters, even Ben and Gwen, have changed immensely and have been fleshed to their limits. Many episodes are no longer about defeating that villain bent on destroying the planet or the universe — or some other played out extreme along those lines. Many episodes are about a realistic conflict between characters in a reality-distilled universe. We're not dealing with the universe's most wanted, but I'll be damned if the action is stripped with the drama that this turns into. It's not gone; episode 1 and 2, homages also to early episodes in the original series, are big on action, and so will many afterward. How we get there — to that action, depends entirely on new factors. And yes, I said Cash was my favorite “villain” last time. That's not because he's a Big Bad or a supervillain; that's because he's a cunning enemy whose plots would work in the real world but are enhanced by how he operates in a world where aliens are hiding in your neighborhood. Don't think I'm breaking any of the canon villains to do this; Aggregor remains a Big Bad on a big mission; Charmcaster and Hex are never up to any good; and Vilgax? Well that's something for another time. But don't think I've forgotten the other big one from the original series.. Kevin. I'm sure someone's noticed he's not on the character list yet. Wonder why... Now that you know that. I invite you to understand why it'll be a bit of time before the series premieres, rather than me just chucking it out — because the issue definitely isn't a lack of ideas. There are hundreds of episodes of ideas lying around that are currently being packed in as concise matter as possible, embedding canon's old ideas into new form factors (and for the most part sporting entirely new ideas to begin with). This series is complete — in that respect —, but to ensure the best immersion, I don't want you guys to have to deal with unintended breaks. What do I mean by that? Episodes that take a month to get rolled out or breaks between episodes lasting months. We've all done it, because we're mainly teams of one and two (and I doubt any of us go into a physical room and converse over ideas for a show and write together, making any team of more than one still about as practical as having one when it all boils down :P). Full productions on TV manage to punch out episodes week-by-week using two keys: a full staff with each working a part of an episode's production (with episodes all over in production at once) and doing it all in advance. I can never promise that something won't come up to hinder me. I can never promise that something won't come up stopping me from writing for awhile, or that I won't lose interest in writing (this is something that's hard to lose interest in, imo, but simply waiting too long between episodes is enough to kick me off). What I can do instead of making these faulty promises is have you hear this: I promise that every episode will be done before you guys get to see them. That means, when you guys are reading episode 1, it's because I will have completed writing for the finale. This means the only breaks you'll ever see are the ones I may put in between seasons. This means I can guarantee marathons at some points in the series. This means what happened with Back in Action: Alien Universe will never happen during These Befallen. If the show fails, you never see it. If it succeeds, you get it all. I won't stop halfway. This is my declaration. I want the element of surprise when this show hits. You guys will never know when the season has ended or the series has begun until you hit the final words of the page and see “End of Season” or “End of Series.” I'll never make an announcement in advance of the fact a season/the series finale's coming up, and I'll never name episodes before their premiere. Once they're up, I'll announce on the forums. The seasons, thus far, aren't all of the same length either. That doesn't mean I'm cheating you, however. Any episode is capable of anything how I'm doing the storytelling. And to close us off, some good news. My intention was to keep with these updates, long, overly drawn out like some forced essay for school or whatever. But I've changed my mind. The “Show, Don't Tell” rule is in effect now, so next month, prepare for the first look at These Befallen. (No, does not premiere next month, unfortunately. A slight extension in the number of seasons is going to result in a bit of a delay. For now, April-June seems right, but I'll have a much narrower window for you guys with the next update/Fanon Con) Thanks for reading, and see you at the preview of These Befallen's first episode. Category:Blog posts